La muerte te sienta bien
by Acuinipuini
Summary: Estar en un mundo dominado por los muertos andantes no es una novedad. Ser uno de ellos tampoco. Pero he ahí el dilema. Sí, estoy muerta, aunque tal vez no de la manera correcta.
1. La carne esta pasada de moda

**Lo "in" es flotar.**

Concretamente no sé en dónde estoy. No es un cable de último momento; cuando tenía pulso tampoco vivía muy segura en dónde estaba. Mi padre siempre me había dicho en broma -aunque ahora no estoy segura cuánto había de broma y cuánto de verdad- que debía considerar colocarme un chip rastreador. _Algo fácil_- exclamaba-, para localizarme con el móvil y listo. En lo personal no lo creí necesario, la gente era la que me perdía, no yo a ellos.

Esa era mi respuesta y Toto, como lo llamaba, ponía los ojos en blanco y continuaba con lo que estaba haciendo. Y es extraño que me acuerde de él ahora, si mis cálculos no son malos ya hace un año que murió y con él todo tipo de contacto humano.

No es que mi padre pudiese verme, pero era mucho más fácil hablarle a él que a un extraño.

Al último que me crucé fue hace cinco meses. Un solitario y su sombra. No entendía como una persona tan graciosa podía estar sola de esa forma, en circunstancias normales probablemente estaría rodeado de amigos y familiares. Sin embargo una noche comprobé que no estaba muy bien de la cabeza y que le gustaba andar desnudo por el bosque… Eso y que le hablaba a un pedazo de roca con ojos pegados.

No hay que mal interpretarme, respeto a las rocas tanto como se puede, pero son condenadamente calladas. Recuerdo también que en los dos meses que lo acompañé tuvo la oportunidad de acercarse a un perro. Que se lo comiese tampoco ayudó a sus relaciones públicas.

Como era de esperarse el pobre no duró mucho más. Entre que le gustaba dar caminatas en bolas a la luz de la luna y la pequeña tendencia suicida de hacer mucho ruido cuando los caminantes estaban cerca, confiándose sí, en su capacidad de correr como si tuviese piernas biónicas, pues…

Los barrancos no son amigos de la gente, pero en especial de aquellos que no los ven y caen en ellos. El resto fue natural y rápido. Una pierna por acá, un brazo por allá y cuando se quiso dar cuenta no era más que un saco de piel con huesos. Como zombie tampoco servía, estaba realmente roto. Una pena en cierto sentido retorcido, hubiese sido un caminante excepcional.

Y por favor sepan disculpar el humor negro, pero como notaran, no tengo mucho que hacer en esta eternidad que me toca experimentar. Lo mío es ir de pueblo en pueblo, pasando por ciudades y grandes distancias llenas de nada.

Luego de que estallara lo que sea que estalló – yo todavía no tengo ni idea de qué fue- todo ha estado muy silencioso. Los muertos no hacen ruido, los vivos tampoco. Es como vivir sola en un planeta vacío con muchas zarigüeyas.

…

No pregunten.

Los vivos se esconden terriblemente bien. Una vez que le encontraron la mano a esto de sobrevivir apenas si se les ve. Y se han juntado por que como decía mi madre, el humano es un ser social haga lo que haga. Así que hasta los psicópatas lo hicieron. Por suerte hasta ahora, solo me he encontrado con un grupo de esas características y con más suerte aún, pude presenciar como una horda se los devoraba. No es que le desee la muerte a nadie pero hubiese bailado sobre la tumba de todos ellos. Claro, de tener piernas y de ellos tener tumbas.

De vez en cuando también encuentro a alguien que logra percibirme en cierto grado. Debo admitirlo, nunca fui creyente ni en Dios, ni en Buda, ni en los espíritus chocarreros – los cuales siempre me imaginé con casco -, así que se podrán imaginar que las personas que decían tener un sexto sentido no me impresionaban en lo mas mínimo, pero ahora, viéndolo desde este lado, en donde lo mas solido que tengo son mis convicciones, dar con alguien que pueda aunque sea detectarme a un nivel básico, es, impresionante.

Al comienzo pensé que podían oírme.

No, solo sienten escalofríos. También intenté con el cliché de mover cadenas y hacer sonidos de ultra tumba… una morsa con frenillos hubiese sonado menos ridícula y más del más allá que del más acá.

Así que nada, varada estoy en el silencio de la muerte y en el silencio de la vida.

No me escuchan, no me ven y no tengo nada con lo que hacer todas las cosas ridículas que uno desearía hacer si tuviese esta oportunidad.

¿La verdad? Lo mejor de la muerte es la flotabilidad, lo demás es puro cuento.

* * *

_¡Hasta que me animé! La idea estuvo caminando por mi cabeza hace tiempo,luego que mi miedo extremo hacia los zombies se resolvió y pude darme el gusto de ver esta maravillosa serie. Puede que sea algo extraño ver tanto intento de humor en un fic de este fandom, pero denle la oportunidad. _

_En la variedad está el encanto ¿no?_

_Gracias por su tiempo y espero de corazón que les haya gustado._

_¡Besos!_

_Grisel_

_Capitulo dedicado a **Hotarubi86**. ;)_


	2. A mi no me engañan

**...a ustedes no les llegó el telegrama**

Nunca fui de tener buen olfato. Cuando Pupi vivía no captaba el "nauseabundo" olor que salía de su cajita de arena hasta que mamá me avisaba a los gritos que ya era hora que le cambiase las piedras o las heces terminarían haciendo un agujero en el fondo. Tampoco sentí cuando Pupi sufrió por un problema de pulgas y se le puso escamosa la piel al punto de caérsele pelos.

Por ello hubieron muchas cosas que no me causaron asco porque simplemente no las olía. Ahora sí, con solo ver a estos caminantes de tener estomago se me revolvería. ¿Hace falta ser tan feos? ¿Hace falta estar tan muertos? Llega un punto en que todos se parecen a mi tía Holly. La pobre no tenía ni cabello ni decencia, y probablemente heredé de ella su nulo olfato, porque tampoco se debía oler a sí misma.

Todos estos muertos yendo de acá para allá, comiéndose entre sí si están frescos, tonteando cual fumador de crack, e incluso igual de violentos.

Son como cientos, miles de vagos apelotonados yendo tras su instinto más primitivo, aún con los intestinos colgado y otros menos pudorosos, con otras cosas colgando- debido a que la ropa esta rasgada-; ni hablar, ver a un caminante mostrar sus vergüenzas es de otro planeta. Mi abuela se hubiese horrorizado.

Y ahora que lo pienso, de todos los humanos con los que me cruce, ninguno sabía a ciencia cierta cuál fue la razón de la epidemia.

Yo, que lo vi desde otro punto tampoco lo sé. Mi madre probablemente habría opinado que era una cuestión de diálogo. No sé que tanto se pueda hablar con un muerto, ni mucho menos quien lo haría, pero algo de razón debe de haber en eso. Es decir, cuando me fui nadie vino a guiarme ni a decirme nada, y acá me tienen, dando vueltas más perdida que Adán en el día de las madres. Se supone que ellos, sean quienes sean, deben saber todo de todos ¿no? ¿O simplemente estamos en manos de algún irresponsable?

La cuestión es que mi paso a otro plano, de haberlo, está en la nada. ¿Y mi paciencia? Bien gracias, junto a mi nulo sentido de la orientación.

Pero si me pongo a pensarlo detenidamente no hubiese sido una buena sobreviviente. Tengo la impresión que de buenas a primeras con mi suerte y mi desorientación acababa en una iglesia repleta de estas cosas. Fin de la historia, gracias por participar.

…

No, no. No intenten animarme, estoy consciente de lo que fui y no lo oculto ni me avergüenzo.

Eso sí, preparaba unos pastelitos de chocolate para chuparse los dedos.

Lástima que esa no sea una cualidad para un Pulitzer o un Nobel. De todas formas, hacia lo que podía y dudo como están las cosas, que los caminantes apreciaran mi arte culinario.

Probablemente les atraería más si estuviese tendida en una bandeja con el letrero de carne fresca, pero no es que ellos sean grandes degustadores. Cualquier cosa le viene bien y así cualquiera.

¿Tendrán papilas gustativas o solo son puro instinto y tragan todo lo que se les ocurre?

* * *

_¡Mil gracias por sus mensajes! Me ha animado muchísimo que le diesen este tipo de oportunidad al fic. Espero sin dudas que este pequeño corto les guste ;)._

_Capitulo dedicado a: Hotarubi86 y RoseMarianela._

_¡Besos!_

_Grisel_


	3. A falta de amigos

**...buenos son muertos.**

Mi abuela siempre me dijo que a caballo regalado no debía mirarle los dientes. Cosa que no entendí en todos los años que lo repitió. Puede que la bruta sea yo, siempre he sido citadina y lo más cerca que estuve del aire libre, estando viva, era el potus que mi tío me heredó luego de muerto. El muy pobre creía que yo tenía tacto con las plantas, vaya a saber por qué.

El punto es que yendo en contra de mis costumbres y tendencias, estoy acompañando a un muerto en su travesía por la ruta.

No voy a mentirles, no es muy brillante que digamos. El sol está en su máximo esplendor y las temperaturas son altas, me lo dice el calor que emana del asfalto y que puedo ver perdiéndose entre las decenas de automóviles abandonados que hay por aquí. Eso y que al muy derretido se le están cayendo las falanges.

Miento, solo se le cayó un dedo, pero el meñique de la mano derecha no tarda en tener el mismo destino que su dedo pulgar.

Comprendo que siendo un cuerpo en pleno proceso de putrefacción uno no puede esperar mucho pero vamos, es como ver a un burro prostituto desnudarse en pleno baile con canciones de…ahm…inserten en los puntos suspensivos la música más extraña que hayan escuchado.

¿Cuánto ha pasado? Dos días. No vamos muy rápido. Estas cosas se toman su tiempo si no tienen que hincarle el diente a un ser vivo.

En alguna ocasión creo que va a decir algo pero luego recuerdo – veo, o ambas- que no tiene media mandíbula entonces lo descarto. Me conformo con los gruñidos que larga.

Creo que…oh…cielos.

Me están jodiendo.

¿Por qué hay tantos en la ruta? ¿Vamos a una convención y no me avisaron? Aguantar el gruñido de uno vaya y pase pero tener a cinco…no, esperen, son mas. Uh…a ese le falta el pie ¿Hay derecho? Aparte da la impresión de que la fealdad no es resultado directo de su muerte. No es que yo sea una superficial pero hay fealdades y fealdades.

Bien, se unieron tres más. Salen de los matorrales a los costados del camino y todos parecen dirigirse hacia el mismo lado lo que en términos generales es sumamente pretencioso.

Empezaré a cobrarles membrecía; puede que este no sea el club más top del mundo, pero tiene lo suyo: largas caminatas al aire libre, club de astronomía, de botánica, noches de dígalo con mímica.

Ya, derrapo mal y no es novedad. Bien, sigan uniéndose, mientras que mantengan sus intestinos alejados de los intestinos de los demás, vamos a estar perfectos. Dudo que si se llegan a enredar se suelten así que ya saben.

Cuidadito…

* * *

_¡A la carga con otro capitulo! Me alegra saber que les esta gustando. Saludos especiales obviamente, a **RoseMarianela** y a **Hotarubi86**, y los que me han agregado a favoritos._


	4. Lo que hay que aguantar

**...para pasar el tiempo**

Cuando uno está muerto no hay mucho para hacer y llega un punto en el cual contar nubes ya no tiene sentido. Sería más divertido, quiero creer, si la humanidad no estuviese sumida en este desastre, pero tampoco pongo las manos en el fuego por ello. Probablemente también cuente el lugar en donde uno fallece. Por ejemplo, en pleno África con las jirafas yo lo encuentro encantador. Correr con esos animales – porque si no lo saben, ahora sí, corren- tan majestuosos y elegantes.

Cuanto las envidio. Cuando era de carne y hueso yo no era ni majestuosa ni elegante. Los centímetros que separaban mi cabeza del suelo no eran los suficientemente pocos como para llamarme baja pero tampoco servían para denominarme como alta. Vivía en la mediocridad del promedio. Y supongo que ahora estoy haciendo lo mismo.

Toto- mi padre por si no recuerdan- decía que yo había salido igual a su madre, tamaño bolsillo. A lo que respondía que dependía del bolsillo de quién. De él era obvio que sí y me sobraba lugar. Toto era gigante como un oso y comía como tal. El no masticaba, deglutía, lo que llevaba a tener unos cuantos accidentes de índole "me ahogo". Mi madre, una santa entre las santas y con un derechazo que daba miedo, lo desatoraba como si estuviese matando una mosca.

Qué buena pareja que hacían.

No le deseo a nadie mi condición pero hay veces pienso que de pasar una eternidad perdida, ellos hubiesen sido la mejor compañía.

Por mi parte sigo con la manada de caminantes. No son muy brillantes y ya hemos perdido a uno que se fue entre los arbustos y no volvió, pero no lo extraño. A ese le colgaban tripas y de vez en cuando hacían ruidos medio estrafalarios contra el asfalto o peor aún, él se tropezaba con ellas y caía de cara. En verdad, cero elegancia.

No es que piense que uno deba tener clase en todo momento, aún estando gris y sin ciertas partes corporales, pero vamos. Yo estoy muerta y no pierdo mi pedigrí. No soy EL ánima del año pero me manejo.

Ellos no. Les da lo mismo. Me pregunto si las almas estarán viendo desde otro lugar lo que hacen sus antiguos cuerpos. De ser así más de uno debe tener vergüenza. Yo la tendría. Eso de andar en bolas está mal visto acá y en cualquier otro mundo.

* * *

_¡I back! Desde el fondo de mi corazón agradezco el apoyo que están brindándole al fic y a las ganas que ponen en cada comentario._

_La historia ya les pertenece._

_¡Saludos especiales a: **Hotarubi86, RoseMarianela, NerwenInWonderland**._


	5. Hazte fama

**...échate a dormir**

Tommy- así le puse a mi caminante- es amante del cielo abierto. O eso pensaba hasta que me di cuenta que tenía el cuello roto y no podía mover la cabeza en otra dirección. Sin embargo, insisto, tiene cara de que le va el campo.

Y camina sin distraerse con nada. De la horda, ha sido el único que no se desvió ante el canto de los pájaros o el pasar esporádico de los animales propios de la zona que inteligentes se esconden de éstas cosas.

No. Tommy es perseverante, decidido, apasionado. Ayer sin embargo su idea de "ir siempre hacia adelante" tuvo sus consecuencias. Se torció el pie con un alambre, lo que en su condición significa que por poco se queda sin pie. Ahora está torcido y renguea. Tengo de a momentos la sensación que va a caer, pero él es fuerte. Sigue.

La señora Morrison – la llamo así por el gran parecido que guarda con mi antigua vecina- es mala con él. Lo empuja cada vez que puede. Al comienzo creí que era porque andaba en pijama, ustedes saben, la gente en pijama camina extraño y se siente más impune de lo que realmente es. Pero no. Se divierte poniéndosele en el camino y como Tommy no sabe frenar…PAF.

No voy a negar que sea divertido verlos chocarse mutuamente, tambalearse y continuar pero pasado el crepúsculo y con nada de iluminación, el sonido que producen sus cuerpos es desagradable o mejor dicho, cansador.

Por suerte a medianoche cambiamos de rumbo, doblamos por una carretera aledaña y vamos cuesta abajo. Tienen que ver a estas cosas tratando de subir cualquier tipo de superficie. Se parecen a mi Toto tratando de patinar sobre hielo, algo innecesario pero hipnótico. (?)

Pronto amanecerá y podré contarlos. Mi vista no es muy buena en la oscuridad además, tengo miedo de perder a mi zombie amigo.

Ya, no me pongan esas caras. Un caminante no es la mejor de las compañías pero es lo que tengo a mano. ¿No creen que preferiría a un ser que respira? ¿Qué tal vez tenga una opinión más oportuna que un simple grrrrrrrrrrrr? ¡Pero gente! Es lo que hay y si la vida te da limones, bueno, en mi caso es la muerte la que me da y no son exactamente limones, pero hago lo que puedo y ellos también. Y debo recordarles que no nos hemos cruzado con ningún grupo de sobrevivientes por lo tanto no han sacado lo peor de su carácter.

Lejos de la comida ellos son tranquilos. Se parecen a mi familia en ese aspecto. Todos éramos muy buenos amigos hasta que las grandes bandejas eran colocadas en los centros de la mesa. Ahí, el que no volaba se teletransportaba y el tenedor era tu amigo más fiel. Ese es el peligro de ser numerosos y tener familiares que cocinan muy bien. La cosa se ponía negra cuando luego de los dulces la política pasaba a ser el tema. Creí ver en algún momento que se teletransportaban las cabezas, pero que esto quede entre nosotros.

Lo negaré ante cualquier tribunal divino. Desconozco la existencia de un creador que crea conveniente que sus "hijos" anden cambiando cabezas.

* * *

¡Lamento la tardanza! He tenido un fin de semana movido pero ya estoy de vuelta con otro corto.

¿Debo repetir lo agradecida que me siento por todo el apoyo que me brindan? ¡No tengo drama! ¡Mil gracias!

Dedicatoria especial a: **Hotarubi86**, **TomeiiNiggen** (¡Bienvenida/o!), **Juliakyra**(¡Bienvenida también!), **RoseMarianela**.

Y a todos los que se suman publicación tras publicación.

La historia es de todos ustedes.

¡Besos!


	6. Ni la caída de un alfiler

Dirán lo que quieran de ellos y mas ya no tienen sentido alguno del buen gusto ni el decoro. Acá estoy, con mí mas melodiosa voz de soprano de bañera entonándoles una linda canción y ellos ni enterados.

…

La culpa también puede ser mía, de mi boca no sale sonido por más que me esfuerce. Lo que me lleva a pensar- tengan en cuenta que tengo mucho tiempo para ello- que la comunicación extracorpórea es racista. Evita a toda costa que los muertos de diferentes procedencias se comuniquen.

No es que yo tenga grandes conferencias que darles, pienso que todavía no sé qué querría decirle a un cadáver o qué podría decirle que entendiese. Pero igual. Entre muertos tendríamos que entendernos. Tenemos muchas cosas en común: la eternidad, los recuerdos… aunque los míos no están muy frescos que digamos y dudo que los cuerpos tengan madera para vivir milenios.

Mejor dejen, estoy hablando tonterías.

Eso hace el sol de mediodía.

Encontramos otra caravana destruida. Los automóviles en todas direcciones, prácticamente uno arriba de otro. ¿Cómo diablos hace la gente para volcar un automóvil con tan poco espacio?

De seguro los agarraron desprevenidos, muchas puertas están abiertas y ensangrentadas.

Hay que pensar un poco, si tienes cosas que se te abalanzan para pegarte el tarascón y uno nota que es más que una simple mordidita, no vas a dejar la puerta sin seguro. Es cuestión de lógica. Simple y pura lógica.

Ya sé, mi mamá decía que no había que juzgar a las personas por los pequeños errores, pero estos "pequeños" le costaron la vida a la mayoría de los que estaban acá. El terror puede causar que se olviden del sentido común que…

¿Tommy? ¿Tommy dónde vas? ¿Ahora trotas? No sabía que pudieses hacer eso.

¿Tommy, porqué gruñes? ¡Si es un perrito quiero que lo dejes en paz! ¡No eres bueno corriendo animales! ¡Recuerda tu tobillo!¡Y que son mas listos que tu!

¡¿Tommy... pero qué carajo?!

…

Oh por dios.

Es una niña.

¡Qué demonios hace una niña sola bajo un automóvil!

¡Tommy no!

¡Deja de correrla!

¡Cadáver malo! ¡No asustes a la cría! ¡Estás para presas más grandes! ¡Con una pequeña no tendrás siquiera un tentempié! ¡Tommy! ¡No me ignores!

¡Tommy!

* * *

Nota en el próximo cap. Doble actualización ;).


	7. No hay que hacerle

**...siempre se van con alguien más joven**

Perdí a mi zombie amigo. Si, ese del cual no me separaba, al que taché de impecable caza metas. Sí, bueno, me dejó. Se fue tras una pobre niña y no pude seguirles el paso. En realidad íbamos bien hasta que repentinamente el bosque se cubrió de una espesa niebla. De haber tenido cuerpo me hubiese desnucado unas cuantas ocasiones con las ramas bajas de los arboles jóvenes.

A esta altura no hay niebla pero no sé cuánto tiempo estuve así. No podía ver más allá de un metro o tal vez menos. Ahora por la posición del sol que se filtra entre las copas puedo deducir que ya es de tarde, casi noche.

Verdaderamente no sé qué hacer. No buscaré a Tommy, si él decidió que su hambre era más importante que nuestra amistad allá él. No me malinterpreten, de alguna forma aprecio los lazos que pudimos hacer en la larga caminata por la carretera ¡Pasé días enteros viéndolo balancearse de un lado a otro! Conozco incluso las mañas-si, los zombies las tienen- que lo hacen increíblemente torpe con las rutas empinadas. Tommy es de cabeza grande y para colmo, como ya mencioné, se encuentra torcida, por lo cual la estabilidad se ve reducida.

¡Pero no! ¡No quiero recordar esos pequeños detalles! ¡No!

¡Es malo! ¡Es un cadáver sumamente irresponsable y malo! ¡Me dejó por comerse a una niñita!

…

¡No tengo nada contra las niñitas! Pero…

Diablos.

En realidad lo que sucede es que pasé mucho tiempo con él y en cierta forma, pasar horas y horas hablándole, en algún punto, lo convirtió en alguien "no muerto". ¿Entienden? En cierto punto, en realidad, Tommy era una "persona".

Si, si, si. Es horrible. Pero desearía no ser juzgada por ello, la soledad no es un plato agradable de digerir y a falta de buena gente viva que me sirva, Tommy era mi compañía.

…

Si, lo sé. Estoy loca como una cabra. Viva iba al psicólogo; nunca me lo insinuó pero dudo que mi alta estuviese en sus planes a corto plazo. Entre nos, había tanto que trabajar, como mi miedo a las culebras. ¡Las muy malditas…! ¡Engañosas muerde traseros!

Fue en una gasolinera en medio del viaje que hicimos con mis padres para ver a mi tío abuelo.

¡Yo estaba bien! ¡Mi trasero estaba en donde debía estar apoyado! Pero no la culebra, ella estaba de contrabando esperando el momento justo.

¡Dos semanas sin poder apoyar correctamente mi trasero! ¡Dos!

…

Si, tienen razón, me estaba quejando de otra cosa. ¿De qué era?

¡Ah, cierto!

Tommy.

Bien, ¿saben qué? Acabo de decidir que no me importa. Poseo demasiado tiempo por delante como para comerme la cabeza los próximos cincuenta años del porqué un zombie pasó de mi y nuestro intento de amistad para correr a una niña que como bien dije, no hay manera de que le sirviese de comida.

Tengo otras cosas en las que enfocarme como…buscar vivos-esa es una buena posibilidad-, ahm…mirar más atardeceres, fomentar la interacción entre muertos. Deberíamos estar unidos ¿lo mencioné?

¿Qué más podría hacer con mi eternidad?

¡Ya sé! Puedo encontrar un lindo lugar y embrujarlo. No de la forma tradicional, no me gustan los cliché, pero bien podría ser como un fantasma bueno y ayudar a quienes encuentren cobijo bajo mi morada.

…

¿Gaspa qué? ¿Ya existe un fantasma amistoso?

¡Eso no es justo! ¿Patentó la idea entonces?

Uhm, tendría que informarme más.

* * *

Ahora si ¡regrese!

Lamento muchísimo no haber actualizado en toda la semana pero el martes fue mi cumple y hasta ahora anduve de parranda. Ergo, no tuve tiempo ni de actualizar, ni de escribir, ni de leer.

¿Qué les han parecido los cortos?

Realmente agradezco a todos los que permanecen del otro lado de la pantalla y hacen llegar sus palabras de apoyo. Son muy importantes para mi y obviamente, para la historia.

Termino acá por que sino la nota de autor va a ser mas larga que el capitulo. Cuack.

¡Besos a todos!

Pero en especial a: **Juliakyra, Hotarubi86, RoseMarianela.**


	8. Si lo encuentran

**...me avisan**

Yendo en contra de toda ley que impida hacer lo tengo ganas- de existir una- me he abocado a la idea de buscar mi propia casita y "habitarla". No voy a decir que es la idea más _in _que he tenido, pero me da algo en lo que pensar y de paso, hacer. Vagando por el mundo no he encontrado muchos seres humanos y estoy un tanto casada de viajar, me encariño muy rápido con lo que no tengo que encariñarme y así me hieren.

…

No, no he olvidado del todo a Tommy.

Así que acá estoy, en busca de un inmueble mínimamente pasable que me ayude a, por lo menos, despegarme un poco de la escena y poner mis ideas en orden. De a momentos tengo ganas de continuar con mi camino y en otros el deseo se inclina por buscar vivos, y…

Uh.

Una cabaña.

Bueno, no es realmente una cabaña, más bien es una casa maltrecha y con complejo de viejazo.

No está mal. Nada mal.

¿Tendrá cocina/comedor y…?

Me sorprende repentinamente mirando hacia la cabaña maltrecha y cierto estremecimiento captura las partículas que componen mi alma. Huele a chocolate, menta y una pizca de vainilla. No sé que puede producir ese aroma puesto que siendo un ánima no tengo acceso a ningún tipo de sentido.

Tontamente sonrío; bien puedo ignorar qué causa semejante milagro pero no puedo dejar de disfrutarlo. Por un segundo, también percibo el césped bajo mis pies y la hermosa calidez del sol de la mañana.

Pero tan pronto como llegó se va y nuevamente me sumerjo en la nada misma.

Cuando abro los ojos sorpresivamente hay alguien frente a mí a unos metros. Al darme el sol de frente debo correrme un poco del lugar en el cual me encuentro.

Y la veo.

Es la niña de ayer.

Cuando Tommy la siguió no pude hacerme una idea de cómo era ella específicamente sin embargo, ahora es tan nítida y tan real.

Mira hacia mi dirección y el cabello castaño claro siquiera se mueve. Está pálida, no del tipo enferma pero si al punto de ser preocupante y su ropa poco esconde la flacura típica del paso previo a la pubertad, en donde las hormonas comienzan a desbarrancar y a modelar.

Parpadea un par de veces y me mira nuevamente.

"Ey" modulo. Mis esperanzas son nulas, dudo que ella pueda responderme.

Sin embargo, su reacción inmediata es correr hacia la casona destruida y ocultarse allí.

Tardo unos segundos en darme cuenta de la realidad que acaba de presentarse.

...

¡Me vio! ¡Ella me vio!

De tener corazón palpitaría con la fuerza de un motor y bombeando la sangre a todas partes de mi cuerpo con ímpetu, me taparía los oídos haciendo que escuche tambores; su propio compás.

No quiero asustarla, realmente no quiero, pero la grata sensación de haber encontrado a alguien que me ve, me ciega momentáneamente y avanzo hacia la casa con ánimo.

¿Cómo debería presentarme? ¿Que debería decirle para no asustarla? Es una niña después de todo.

Hola, mi nombre es…no debes temer.

No. Los puntos suspensivos pueden confundirla.

Suspiro.

Hace ya varios meses que no me preocupaba por este pequeño detalle, pero ahora, con la oportunidad en puerta y la necesidad de no meter la pata me doy cuenta cuán importante es un nombre.

Y que no recuerde el mío no ayuda en nada.

* * *

_¡I back! De la nada y de sorpresa. jejeje_

_Me divierte mucho escribir esos cortos, espero los disfruten tanto como yo._

_Saludos especiales a: **Hotarubi86, JuliaKyra, RoseMarianela, NerwenInWonderland.**_


	9. Pequeños

**...grandes detalles**

La he perdido de vista.

Al entrar a la cabaña no la encontré ni tampoco parecía estar en los alrededores. Y eso que busqué.

Suspiro.

Tenía tantas ganas de hablar con ella pero de seguro se ha aterrorizado por mi culpa. No sé cómo se ven los fantasmas, no he tenido la oportunidad de ponerme frente a un espejo desde que morí, pero probablemente no sea algo de todos los días y no esté rozagante ni arreglada.

Pasé horas buscándola y nada. En la cabaña solo habían un par de chuches que daban la pauta de que pasó la noche ahí, pero nada más. Medité el esperarla pero decidí que no. No por mí, sino por ella. El bosque o donde sea que esté siempre será más inseguro que tener un techo sobre tu cabeza, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que hay cadáveres caminando por la tierra.

...

¡Pérfido Tommy! ¡Como si el hecho de que no supiese cantar en japones no fuese suficiente! ¡Aparte de muerto, inculto!¡Y para colmo: perseguidordeniñinitasquenoleserviriannidetentenpi e!

Ash.

El bosque está realmente silencioso...

¡Me aburro!

Caigo entonces en que el peso de la soledad empieza a pasarme factura. Comienzo a darme cuenta que no paso de estar muerta con todas sus incomodidades. Verla me recordó lo impotente que me sentía al ver a mi padre llorando mi muerte. El no poder decirle que estaba bien, que ya no había más dolor. Era en sí, el único que me recordaba constantemente cual era mi nombre.

¡Maldito Tommy! Todo es culpa suya. Si no hubiese perseguido a la niña no me hubiese cruzado con esta chance y…

¿Qué fue eso?

…

Parece como si alguien estuviese llorando.

Desvío mi camino hacia la derecha y cruzo un pequeño sendero que se dirige hacia el sur. El sonido se hace más nítido y al llegar a un claro, puedo ver la pequeña figura nuevamente.

Me siento prácticamente extasiada pero recuerdo tan repentinamente todo lo que estuve meditando durante este tiempo, que el globo se pincha de forma estruendosa.

¡Adiós globo! ¡Mándame una postal desde Noruega! - es que verán, mis globos son bastante exquisitos-.

Detengo cualquier tipo de movimiento y medito si dar media vuelta e irme mientras la noche se abre paso entre las pomposas nubes.

¿Cuánto llevo clavada al piso?

No lo sé.

Las cigarras inician su canto y una briza leve pasea entre las altas hierbas del claro.

Bien, mejor irme. Quedarme aquí no solucionara nada por que seamos sinceros, desde que la vi por primera vez hasta ahora todavía no recuerdo mi nombre y...bien, no tengo excusa,o tal vez si. Estoy aterrada. ¿Y si se vuelve a asustar? ¿Y si en el proceso me asusta? Podría tolerar su miedo pero no el mío.

Sonrío y doy la media vuelta con la sensación de estar perdiendo algo importante. Algo que tal vez no vuelva a repetirs…

― Se que estás ahí ― me freno. Veo por sobre el hombro y la pequeña figura deja de mirar a la nada. Ahora fija su atención en mi y al instante me doy cuenta que efectivamente ha estado llorando.

Trago como solía hacerlo estando viva.

― No…no quise asustarte ― me disculpo.

Al principio creo que no me escuchó, pero luego baja la mirada a la muñeca que está entre sus brazos.

Ese acto tan simple me golpea en la cara con la fuerza de un tren fuera de control y cierto detalle que pasé por alto cae sobre mí con ansia asesina. Me tambaleo e incapaz de contenerlo, llevo una mano a mi boca tapando cualquier tipo de expresión que pudiese delatar lo que estoy pensando.

Hasta hoy no sabía que las almas temblasen. No tan literalmente por lo menos.

Ella continua mirándome imperturbable quizás esperando algo de mí pero siento que no puedo decir nada. ¿Qué podría yo…? ¿Cómo…?

Esto no tendría que pasar.

Increíblemente la rabia ante un suceso injusto cava en lo más profundo de mi ser y maldigo, maldigo con el ímpetu que desconocía poseer. ¡Maldigo su suerte! ¡La de este mundo! ¡La de Tommy! ¡La mía! ¡La de todos aquellos que una vez fueron y ya no son!

Porque no la conozco, no sé quien es ni si su familia la busca. No sé si tendrá un Toto como el mío preocupado en alguna parte de este mundo. O si su madre estará llorando su ausencia. No sé qué es lo último que aprendió en la escuela ni cuantos amigos posee. Desconozco su color favorito y el tono de su voz al reír. Solo puedo verla ahí, con una muñeca que brazos y la inocencia misma rodeándola. Puedo ver los rizos castaños estáticos, pero que yo recuerdo, independientemente de su trágica situación, brillando de vez en cuando al ser alcanzados por los rayos solares, entre el espeso follaje del verde bosque.

La vi correr por su vida con el poder que puede darte la juventud. La vi viva…cuando huía de Tommy... ella estaba viva.

* * *

_¡Hola que tal!_

_¿Cómo los ha tratado el fin de semana? Espero que bien ;)._

_Así como espero que este pequeño capitulo les haya gustado. Agradezco a todos por el continuo apoyo. Especialmente a: **NerwenInWonder, Hotarubi86, Juliakyra, RoseMarianela. ** Es increíble como tan pocas palabras atraen a tan maravillosas lectoras. ¡Mil gracias!_

_;) ¡Nos estamos leyendo!_


	10. Me decían

Fue una eternidad lo que esperé, pero lo hice consciente que era la paciencia y la tozudez lo que me permitiría escuchar su voz nuevamente. Fue luego de que los pájaros anunciaran el inicio de un nuevo día.

Ella sigue abrazando su muñeca y respira lentamente. Un acto que de tan reflejo, queda en nuestro comportamiento aún sin necesitarlo. Un alma no necesita oxigeno ¿pero quién soy yo para avisarle? Me la paso suspirando y digamos que es prácticamente lo mismo.

― ¿Cómo te llamas? ―

Bien, ahm, la temida pregunta. Obviamente sigo sin recordar a que grito acudía…eso suena como si fuese un perro. No. Bueno, recuerdo que me gritaban si, por que siempre estaba haciendo algo que no debía, como subirme al techo y comer galletas.

― Mi nombre…mi nombre…― repito rezando para que la conjugación de letras venga milagrosamente, pero es inútil. Hay un claro PIIIIIIIIIIII en plena señal y no escucho ni jota ― Voy a serte sincera, en algún momento me llamaban, pero como ya no lo hacen, pues…me olvide.

Ella pestañea. No lo cree.

― ¿Olvidaste tu nombre?

― Pongámoslo de esta forma. Él se fue a pasear y no regresó.

― Los nombres no pasean.

― ¿Tu que sabes? A ver ¿Cuál es el tuyo?

Abre la boca y…

Se queda en blanco.

La cierra.

Frunce el ceño.

― ¿Lo recuerdas? ― pregunto curiosa.

― ¡Sí! Me llamo, mi mamá me dice…

El viento pasa a través de ambas sin mover una sola molécula.

― No lo recuerdo ― admite en un murmullo apenas audible. La idea la desconcierta y mira al suelo, aturdida ― Quiero ir con mi mamá ― masculla. Entre los altos pastizales ya no quedan luciérnagas, se han ido hace horas, y aún así a su alrededor persiste cierto halo especial comparado con ellas. Es chispeante y hasta cálido. Mágico.

― Tal vez pueda ayudarte ― contesto.

Probablemente esté de más decir que la situación es complicada. Ella no volverá a los brazos de su madre como lo que era y posiblemente ésta no la sienta ni mucho menos la escuche o la vea.

― Podríamos volver a la ruta ¿quedó allá? ― rogué para que esa mujer fuese muy inteligente y permaneciera escondida en todo el proceso. Los caminantes eran muchos y de haber llamado la atención de cualquiera de los otros, el resultado será igual al que tengo a mi lado.

La niña asiente lentamente.

― Entonces vayamos. No creo que se encuentre lejos ―

Veo que duda y no la culpo. ¿Cómo se supone que una debe volver cuando ha muerto? Puede ser pequeña pero parece inteligente y es una pregunta que seguro le resuena en la cabeza una y otra vez.

― ¿Crees que ella…? ― se detiene antes de terminar. Muerde su labio inferior y yo aparto la vista unos segundos.

― De alguna manera, ellos lo saben ―

-.-.-.-

Ok, bien. Eh. No. Acabamos de venir desde allá hacia acá y seré todo lo despistada que quieran, pero sé de buena fuente que los arboles no se mueven. Disney nos hizo creer lo contrario pero yo no le haría tanto caso a una multinacional que lucró durante años con historias sangrientas malavenidas en "cuentos de Hadas".

Claro que eso deja un bache argumental por qué no se explica cómo demonios estamos paradas en el mismo lugar de hace horas.

― ¿Nos perdimos? ― pregunta.

― Estoy empezando a creer que es el bosque quien nos pierde ― ella no entiende, en las horas que hemos pasado juntas caí en cuenta que es una niña avispada pero de pensamiento lateral esta oxidada. O quizás jamás se lo enseñaron.

― ¿Qué?

Rasco mi cabeza y miro hacia ambos lados. ¡Demonios! ¡A ese hongo lo he visto! ¿O era otro hongo? ¿Un familiar lejano? No…

Todo el mundo sabe que los hongos son como los lobos solitarios, aunque no se dan cuenta hasta que ya crecieron al lado de otros hongos. Suele pasar: el despiste. Antes de morirme solía hacer filas y al llegar al destino me daba cuenta que era para probar quesos o jamones, no para ir al baño.

Los escarbadientes me tendrían que haber dado una pista, pero estaba entretenidísima mirando moscas.

Ella no demuestra toda la frustración que siente, no parece estar acostumbrada dejar fluir sus sentimientos. ¿Muy tímida tal vez?

― ¿Que haremos?

Uhm.

Excelente pregunta. Con todo lo que flotamos deberíamos haber llegado a la carretera hace horas, pero teniendo en cuenta que al bosque le dio por metamorfosearse adrede, supongo que…

― Tal vez deberíamos regresar a la cabaña y continuar buscando en unas horas. Con esta oscuridad pueda que se nos esté escapando algún detalle ― viniendo de mi es una propuesta sensata. Debo serlo. Ahora tengo que velar por que esta niña regrese con su madre y se despida, por que como está ahora, dudo que tenga pasta para irse al otro mundo y de ninguna manera permitiré que se quede atrapada como yo.

No le gusta la idea pero no tiene de otra, además, no parece de los que se arriesgaría solo por hacerlo.

En la mañana será un nuevo comienzo y espero que para entonces, al bosque se le hayan pasado las ganas de joder.

¡La nariz roja de payaso te queda enorme, bosque!

¡Y nomas para que sepas, en espesuras más sensuales me he perdido!

* * *

_¡No me maten!_

_Me tardé una eternidad, lo sé. La Facultad me tiene como loca y los finales se acercan y yo...NOOOOOO. Imagínense. De la historia no me olvide, no tuve tanto tiempo para pasar frente al teclado, pero escribía a mano y hoy tomando un té para calmar el dolor de garganta que me aqueja, decidí pasar el cap 10. Espero les haya gustado._

_Para los que preguntan, si, es Sophia. _

_¡Besos a todos! En especial a: Hotarubi86, Juliakyra, M, BeautyAngel._

_¡A los nuevos, bienvenidos, a los viejos, que aguante!_


End file.
